


Era uma Vez

by yvesuki



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasia, Gen, Halloween, Português, Red Velvet, conto de fadas, nct - Freeform, reino encantado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesuki/pseuds/yvesuki
Summary: Yeri, ao ser acordada do seu feitiço de sono profundo, descobre que o reino onde deveria governar virou de pernas para o ar, e agora precisaria contar com a ajuda de sete gnomos nenhum pouco comuns para impedir os ímpetos do malévolo, Taeyong. A Kim sabia que precisaria fazer absolutamente de tudo para impedir as ideias mirabolantes do atual governante, nem que para isso tivesse que roubar seu famoso beijo prometido.





	Era uma Vez

Os primeiros raios solares incomodaram Yeri que não estava nenhum pouco acostumada com tanta claridade. Fazia cerca de dez anos que a princesa se encontrava em um sono profundo induzido por um feitiço jogado pela chata da Malévola. 

Existia tanta coisa importante para se fazer e aquela mulher tinha que ficar justamente irritada com a falta de um convite bobo para um chá de bebê? Dentre tantas outras coisas que poderiam ser levadas em consideração. Certamente a princesa nunca entenderia a cabeça desmiolada dos vilões que habitavam o Reino de Auradon. E falando em reino, a jovem não queria imaginar o que devia ter virado seu tão amado local de nascimento e que lhe pertencia por direito real. Desde os treze anos estava naquela situação de sono induzido, envelhecendo sob os cuidados de pessoas de confiança de seus pais. Nunca tinha visto, mas acreditava serem fadas boas e gentis, que sabiam o que faziam e como prosseguir para finalizar a profecia que assombra sua vida desde antes do nascimento. 

Quando criou coragem para se sentar na cama confortável, levou apenas meio segundo para avaliar o local. Estava em um quarto pequeno, apenas uma das duas janelas estava aberta, deixando o sol entrar. Não cheirava tão bem quanto imaginava e nem demonstrava tanto conforto quanto seus aposentos no palácio, mas era aconchegante. Devia estar na casa de suas fadas madrinhas, em alguma floresta escondida para que a ameaça maior não lhe encontrasse, claro que era um mero engano, não existiam madrinhas e nem fadas boas, e a realidade dura não demorou para aparecer. 

A porta do quarto abriu abruptamente levando o coração da princesa à boca, um medo surgindo rapidamente ao notar um homenzinho sorridente lhe encarando ainda parado na soleira da porta. Ele se vestia todo de azul e parecia não ter nem um metro e meio direito, no máximo um metro e dez. 

Antes que a Kim pudesse fazer algo, o pequenino saiu correndo gritando loucamente, ele parecia muito feliz. Yeri suspirou um pouco mais calma, provavelmente aquele anão estava ali para lhe orientar até suas protetoras ou a casa fosse dele e tinha emprestado para lhe manter segura. Mais idealizações que em partes estavam erradas.

Quando a princesa enfim resolveu sair do quarto deparou-se com uma fileira de anões. Uma fileira. O choque tomou por completo a realidade lhe tapeando amargamente. 

_ O que estava acontecendo?  _

O silêncio reinou entre os presentes ali por pouco tempo, pois outro tampinha gritou. Ele vestia-se todo de amarelo e tinha uma feição emburrada, encarou a princesa de modo duro e virou-se para o primeiro da fila que trajava roupas em roxo e sorria docemente.

— Ficamos muito felizes em ter acordado Vossa Majestade, não sabes o quanto ansiamos por isso.

Ele parecia ser um tipo de líder, mantinha a voz baixa e sorria acolhedor o tempo todo.

— Diga por si só, eu não estava ansioso por porcaria nenhuma. 

O que berrou momentos atrás resmungou alto, desviando o olhar para Yeri e revirando os olhos. A garota claramente sentiu-se ofendida e chocada, quem aquele tampinha achava que era?

— Não ligue para o Renjun, ele é chato por natureza. 

Um carinha todo vestido de verde disse e quase levou um tapão do tal Renjun. E em questão de segundos os sete anões começaram a gritar e tentar se baterem, tornando o momento uma grande baderna. Yeri olhava a cena horrorizada, mantendo-se o mais longe possível daqueles malucos que aquela pequena casinha a permitia, por isso voltou para o quarto e trancou-se lá. Tudo bem, precisava pensar no que faria e como poderia se livrar daqueles carinhas estranhos. 

— Princesa Kim desculpe-nos pela inconveniência, quando quiser sair podemos explicar as coisas com calma. 

Era a voz do que parecia ser o mestre deles e Yeri lembrou-se do último pedido de sua mãe, a voz grave porém gentil de Joohyun soando por sua mente. Ela tinha que ir atrás de um tal Mestre Mark assim que acordasse que ele lhe explicaria tudo. Em sua jovem cabeça acreditou fielmente que a pessoa citada fosse um grande e poderoso mago, mas agora compreendia bem que na verdade era aquele gnomo gentil vestido de roxo. 

Infelizmente Yeri não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar horas a fio trancafiada ponderando se saia ou não, tinha uma missão a ser cumprida mesmo que isso dependesse de todo o seu esforço e coragem, afinal, fora criada para tal momento. 

Que aquela velha nojenta não cruzasse seu caminho. Poderia ter ficado irritada por tantas coisas e simplesmente quis usar um chá de bebê como desculpa para jogar uma maldição em sua vida? Se estava assim tão irritada com sua mãe por tê-la traído que fosse resolver diretamente com ela e não a envolvesse nisso. Claro que Joohyun tinha um bom motivo por trás de suas ações, essas que não foram nenhum pouco legais e que levariam qualquer um a loucura, mas o que Yeri tinha haver? Não era nem nascida na época e essa coisa de atacar os filhos alheios é tão vingança ultrapassada, certeza que as vilãs atuais fariam algo diferente. 

Abrir a porta foi certamente a única tarefa fácil naquele dia, pois até respirar estava complicado com a pressão que rondava a casa. A jovem princesa pode ver os sete homenzinhos trabalhando arduamente em montar uma grande e farta mesa para o café da manhã e sentiu-se grata pelo ato, seu estômago parecia portar um monstro barulhento e esfomeado. 

— Vejo que resolveu dar-nos novamente o ar de sua graça. 

O único anão vestido de verde disse, atraindo a atenção dos outros para a garota. Ela sorriu tímida e procurou com o olhar a pessoa que procurava. 

— Mark está na horta, foi buscar algumas batatas para o almoço. — o mesmo carinha respondeu ainda olhando de modo divertido para a garota. 

— Então devo supor que vocês são os sete anões das histórias que minha mãe me contava. 

Um carinha de bochechas gordinhas e sorriso pequeno acenou, ele vestia-se todo de laranja e a cor combinava com ele de um modo muito natural.

— A Rainha Seulgi era uma mulher muito gentil e adorava vir conversar conosco quando não estava resolvendo assuntos do reino com a Rainha Joohyun.

No instante em que ele suspirou provavelmente recordando-se das duas mulheres que deram a vida para proteger a filha e ao reino, o tal Mark entrou por uma portinha mediana próximo a grande janela oposta aos quartos.

— Vejo que está disposta a conversar, se puder esperar até que o café da manhã tenha terminado. — ele sorriu gentilmente e apontou para uma cadeira na ponta da pequena mesa. — Acredito que esteja com fome após tantos anos adormecida. 

— Você não faz ideia.

Todos os sete riram e isso incluindo o irritadinho de amarelo. 

O café da manhã passou-se calmamente e sem mais dramas ou brigas, o que na concepção da princesa pareceu exigir um esforço extremo de alguns deles. Mas quando já não se tinha mais como prolongar o assunto, um a um foram saindo da casinha e deixando apenas a garota na presença de Mark. 

— Sei que deve estar assustada e confusa, além de curiosa de como as coisas estão. 

Yeri apenas acenou pacientemente, não queria deixar sua imaginação trabalhar em possíveis cenários para Auradon e quem era o maluco que estava comandando o único lugar que até agora fora a casa de Yeri e tantos outros.

— Lee Taeyong era o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono e após a morte das Rainhas e seu desaparecimento ele foi convocado pelo conselho e eleito Rei de Auradon. Não havia outros sucessores então não foi realizado o evento, apenas a coroação e um enterro um pouco digno a suas mães graças ao povo. O reino todo estava abalado com as perdas, conflitos e saqueadores, quando foi anunciado a morte de suas mães, provavelmente foi a cartada final para desestabilizar a todos nós. 

Quando a recebemos na carruagem enviada pela conselheira da Rainha Joohyun, sabíamos que nossa parte da missão se iniciava ali. Deixamos nossa casa o mais camuflada e simples o possível, criamos uma nova rotina e estabelecemos moradia o mais longe que dava para irmos sem ultrapassar nenhum limite que chamasse a atenção de gente indesejada. Durante muitos anos apenas acompanhamos de longe seu crescimento precoce, torcendo para que o dia de hoje chegasse logo. Taeyong não foi e nunca será um bom Rei. Nosso reino caiu em desgraça após o mesmo assumir o trono. 

Ninguém nunca mais foi feliz, não tivemos mais os festivais de primavera e nem nada como antigamente. Para ser bem sincero, Auradon perdeu sua fama de lar. Aqui não é mais como antigamente. 

Aquilo deixou a garota completamente destroçada. Escutar tais coisas lhe partia o coração de uma forma horrenda, ainda mais quando lembrava de Auradon como o lugar mais seguro e solicito que poderia viver, lembrar dos festivais e de quando todos se reuniam para ver os patos partindo. Aquelas memórias de sua infância deixavam-a ainda mais indignada com tudo o que aconteceu. Não queria ver como estava o lugar em que nasceu e foi criada, não queria ver a desgraça que Lee Taeyong causou. 

— E agora? O que eu faço? 

Mark pareceu pensar por um segundo, ele sabia o que tinha que ser feito agora, mas queria dar mais alguns momentos de paz à garota antes de mandá-la reino a fora. 

— Vamos pensar com calma antes de tomar alguma decisão, ter planos nunca é algo ruim.

A princesa apenas confirmou antes de ajudá-lo a tirar a mesa do café. 

O dia passou de modo tranquilo, afinal os sete anões passavam as tardes pela cidade trabalhando manualmente, então Yeri teve a casa toda para si e pode bisbilhotar com calma, além de claro estudar o inimigo. 

Que Taeyong tomasse cuidado, ela roubaria o reino para si.

**xxx**

Nos primeiros dias após ter acordado de seu sono de beleza — uma forma um tanto quanto debochada de se chamar — Yeri manteve-se trancada na pequena casinha dos anões. Cuidou do imenso jardim e da horta que eles tinham, conhecendo a si mesma como pessoa e a seu corpo, se conectando com a natureza. Tinha pouco mais de vinte e três anos agora, passou uma década dormindo e precisava se encontrar novamente. 

Quando sentiu que estava bem o suficiente, foi junto de Chenle e Jaemin até o vilarejo mais próximo, podendo enfim constatar o que tinha ocorrido com o seu tão amado reino. Auradon não era mais como antes e constatou ali que sua imaginação não tinha chegado nem perto de como se encontrava tudo. Taeyong pagaria caro por transformar seu porto seguro em um lugar ruim. 

Foi complicado demais para se aceitar aquele fato após voltar para a cabana. Chorou durante a noite toda de saudades e raiva; raiva por Taeyong destruir tudo o que ela amava e saudade de suas mães, as melhores pessoas que teve a honra de conhecer e ter em sua vida. Seulgi ficaria doente se visse a forma como seu reino se encontrava e Joohyun faria de tudo para punir quem ousasse destruir sua casa. Pois Auradon era a casa dela e de sua família, o único lugar que conheceu e viveu. 

Aquilo certamente a motivou ainda mais, então dia após dias a jovem princesa se encontrava cada vez mais estudada sobre o funcionamento da cidade e da rotina tediosa do Lee. Estudou bem seu “inimigo” antes que tomasse a decisão de partir.

Yeri acreditava que estava pronta para qualquer situação, tinha sete planos reservas além do que seguiria quando partisse porta afora. Mark recomendou que um caçador a acompanhasse até parte do caminho, ao menos pelos pontos mais perigosos, mas a princesa descartou a sugestão e disse que iria sozinha para não levantar suspeitas. 

O caminho no qual a Kim iria também foi motivo de muitas brigas, gritaria e farpas. Mas felizmente tudo terminou bem e ficou acordado que a Kim iria pela Floresta Silenciosa até encontrar o rio dourado, onde seguiria pela Floresta Encantada até enfim chegar ao castelo. A partir dali eles torciam que ela seguisse sua intuição e entrasse sorrateiramente no castelo. Essas eram as únicas partes que aqueles anões tinham concordado sem delongas, até claro chegar a outra metade daquela da missão, onde a garota precisaria enfrentar o Rei. 

Renjun recomendou que ela batesse nele até o mesmo devolver o trono para si, até tinha esculpido a mão um tipo de taco mediano para que a garota usasse; Jeno e Jaemin recomendaram que ela tentasse conversar com o severo governante, anunciando querer ouvir os motivos que o levaram a ser daquela forma; Donghyuck reforçou a ideia de Mark em deixar que a mesma fizesse o que seu coração mandasse, mas ele também deixou claro que apoiava a ideia de Renjun em ao menos levar sobre o taco para se proteger; por último mas não menos importante tinha as ideias de Chenle e Jisung, os rapazes sugeriram que a princesa fosse gentil porém firmes como suas mães e sutilmente tentasse arrancar a verdadeira história de que como tudo isso aconteceu, pois não havia motivos para o mesmo ser tão maldoso dessa forma. Era quase a mesma sugestão de Jeno e Jaemin, mas a forma como Jisung falou trazia um peso mais impactante. 

Yeri aceitou a ideia de Donghyuck e Mark, alegando que faria de tudo para ser o mais discreta e firme o possível, que daria um jeito de pegar o que era seu por direito. 

Mas a verdade é que ela estava apavorada e perdida, não sabia o que fazer caso conseguisse realmente entrar no castelo. E se fosse pega antes? E se não conseguisse ser firme ou forte o suficiente?

A sensação de desespero e impotência aflorando em seu peito só a deixou ainda mais ansiosa para a partida na manhã seguinte. Um desejo estranho de fugir foi identificado e aquilo a levou a cogitar se realmente valia a pena passar por tudo aquilo.

— Vejo que a princesa ainda se encontra acordada. 

A voz juvenil e baixa de Jisung tirou-a de seus devaneios conturbados. 

— Não consigo dormir, deve ser a ansiedade para partir. 

Deixou um pequeno sorriso nascer em seus lábios, mas estava claro que a mulher não estava bem.

— Olha, não entendo a sensação de ter tanta responsabilidade nas mãos além de cuidar de nossa horta. Porém creio que não deve ser fácil e se foi destinado a você essa tarefa, então acredito que seja porque você tem a capacidade de executá-la. — Um silêncio confortável nasceu enquanto o anão se sentava ao lado da princesa e olhava para a lua no céu também. O jardim ficava muito bonito durante a noite. — Se estiver com medo ou indecisa, podemos esperar mais um pouco, até você se sentir preparada para enfrentá-lo. 

Yeri sorriu gentil. Jisung era um amor de pessoa e ainda por cima tão sábio para sua pouca idade. Descobriu recentemente que aquelas adoráveis homenzinhos não passavam de adolescentes jogados à margem da sociedade após a assunção de Taeyong por suas condições. A Kim não queria imaginar o que deveria ter acontecido com tantos outros seres, como deviam estar se sentindo agora e como deve ter sido doloroso para eles passarem a viver tão duramente após anos no conforto. 

— Devemos entrar, não? Está começando a– 

Jisung espirrou e tremelicou no lugar onde estava sentado, assustando a garota que o olhou preocupada. 

— Fazia tempos que eu não espirrava, estava quase trocando meu apelido.

Yeri continuou encarando o rapaz por mais algum tempo antes que o mesmo a puxasse para que se levantassem. Desperta de seus pensamentos confusos, lembrou-se da Branca de Neve falando sobre o atchim, aquele deveria ser o apelido dele.

— Espera, você parou de espirrar por um tempo?

— Sim. Tenho bastante alergias, além de problemas como rinite e sinusite. 

A princesa encarou o garoto pensando em uma forma de responder aquilo, porém não sabia como. Sua mente fervilhava em questionamentos.

— Não são apenas os mundanos que têm problemas respiratórios, mas grande parte dos seres mágicos também tem. Aliás, somos mais propensos a pegarmos e termos doenças do que vocês. 

Certo, uma informação extremamente importante e nova que fez a mente de Kim Yeri ir à loucura. Ela nunca tinha lido nada sobre aquilo nos livros de sua biblioteca particular ou em nenhuma aula que teve. Deveria ser algum tabu entre os seres mágicos ou até mesmo entre a realeza. 

— Apenas você tem problemas mundanos? — questionou curiosa. 

Jisung tratou de caminhar em direção a casa, para apenas alguns segundos depois responder. 

— Renjun tem tendinite pois ele trabalhava mexendo muito as mãos antes de termos que mudar de vida. Ele era escritor de Criaturas Mágicas. Mark tem uma síndrome, não sei bem, onde após passar muito tempo em uma posição ou agachado, sua coluna meio que incha e passa a doer. 

Por que Yeri não tinha noção daquilo? Deveria saber que seres mágicos são propensos a terem doenças mundanos, como poderia governar um reino não o conhecendo? 

Auradon era daquele jeito, um grande e forte reino onde tanto mundanos quanto criaturas mágicas e seres da realeza viviam. Desde que a bisavó de Joohyun tinha assumido o trono que aquele lugar vivia em harmonia. Os povos mundanos eram pessoas que não faziam parte nem do mundo mágico e nem de uma família real, e sempre estavam envolvidos em trocas e feiras no meio das estradas. 

— Passei dez anos deitada em uma cama, entendo bem sobre dores nas costas. — a tentativa de piada surtiu efeito. Jisung gargalhou, parando na porta de casa e deixando Yeri entrar primeiro. — Obrigada pela companhia e tenha uma boa noite.

— Se sentir que não é a hora iremos entender. 

Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de caminhar até o quarto que o mesmo dividia com Chenle e Jaemin. 

Um suspiro longo e cansado escapou dos lábios bem desenhados de Yeri. Ela não sentia sono e sabia que não conseguiria dormir nem se tentasse, então decidiu que colocar seus pensamentos em ordem era uma boa ideia. Analisou os últimos vinte e três anos, em tudo o que passou, em todos que perdeu e nas pessoas que lhe fizeram mal. Taeyong não sairia impune e aquilo era uma certeza, mas como? Como faria ele pagar por todo o mal que já cometeu? 

Mas não importava muito no momento, ela saberia o que fazer quando chegasse a hora. Poderia sentir medo, poderia se sentir como se não fosse capaz, mas aquilo não a impediria de ir até o fim para ter certeza de as outras pessoas estivessem bem novamente, isso era uma promessa. 


End file.
